Mission:Cheer Kate Up
by BoojiKid
Summary: Kate is upset and Tony tries to cheer her up.


Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS series or any of the characters. The song used does not belong to me.(see bottom of page)

Kate is having a really bad day and is upset. Tony tries to make her smile. TATE

Mission: Cheer Kate Up

Tony sat quietly at his table doodling on a piece of paper. He was supposed to be writing a report for their last case. But instead here he was drawing monsters. He didn't know what to do, he didn't feel like writing his report now and he was bored. He looked at the empty desk across from his and sighed. If Kate was here at least he'd get a kick from arguing with her. Then he begin to wander why she wasn't there, it wasn't like Kate to be late.

He turns to see McGee at his table writing his report on the computer. He would have just taken his boredom out on his favorite little probie but he was out of ideas. Probie shall be spared for today.

Just then, the lift doors open and a very hurried Kate rushed to her table. She was carrying some files in one hand, her bag and her coat in the other. He hair was a bit of a mess. She just poured everything that she was holding onto her desk.

"Calm down" said Tony "Gibbs is not here, he's at Abby's lab getting the info he needs for his report" said Tony

McGee finally stopped paying attention to his computer and looked at Kate.

Kate didn't say a word as she frantically searched her usually very neat desk for something. Which Tony felt was very unusual, her desk was so neat, she just knows where everything was.

"Kate, you ok?" asked McGee

"Have you seen my PDA?" asked Kate and her eyes shot Tony a look, that's when Tony saw that she was really tired. Her eyes were a bit puffy. Was she crying?

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff" Tony replied

Kate searched again and she finally found it under a bunch of papers. "I thought I lost it" Kate said to herself

"Yeah, you are acting like you lost it" said Tony as his finger made a circular movement next to his head implying she was going crazy. Kate ignored him

"Why are you late, Katie, you're never ever late" said Tony

"Not now Tony" said Kate as she held her head as if she was having a headache

"Want some coffee, Kate, I haven't touched it" said McGee as he took his coffee.

"Thanks Tim, that'll be great" said Kate as she sat down and buried her face into her hands. McGee walked over to her table to pass her the coffee but as he was quite near to her table, he tripped on something and fell. The coffee fell off his hand and onto Kate's table. The coffee that spilled out got to Kate's PDA. Kate got up in response. And quickly got her PDA out of the way. But it was too late. Her PDA was damaged for sure. She took the cup of coffee away and cursed under her breath. Then she went to check on McGee who was still on the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, oh my God, is your PDA ok?" he asked as he got himself up to his feet and saw that he had made a big mess.

Kate then bend down and picked up something. It was a pen.

"Ops! That's mine" said Tony smiling as if nothing had happen. McGee shot Tony a look. Kate threw the pen to Tony, Tony caught it.

"I'm really sorry" said McGee

"It's ok Tim" she told McGee.

"I can fix it for you, we can still save it" said McGee.

"Really?" she asked. McGee nodded and Kate took the PDA and handed it to McGee.

Just then her cell phone rang, Kate went to her bag and searched for her phone, when she got it out. She took a look to see who was calling. Then she pressed a button and the ringing stopped.

"What was that about?" asked Tony

""It's nothing" said Kate and went back to work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It's been hours since the PDA incident happened. The phone has been ringing so many times that Gibbs told Kate to shut it off or he'll throw it out of the window. Kate instead used a third option, she put her phone on silent, Tony knew because he noticed that she kept checking on her phone each time he heard a really soft buzzing sound the phone made when it vibrated. Then when her phone on her desk started to ring. She would answer it then shut the phone. And she did this many times. Again, the whole issue with Kate's phone, which never seems to be tired of ringing got on Gibbs nerves. He told Kate to answer it and get it over with. The constant ringing was harassment to him. Tony watched and wondered why she was avoiding the phone. He wondered if she was in some kind of trouble.

This time when her cell phone rang, she answered it and walked away. She walked to the emergency fire escape stairs.

Tony gave the excuse that he was thirsty to get out and see what was going on. And besides, the water cooler was close to the fire escape doors. He went to the door to the stairs and opened a little.

He peeked to see what Kate was doing. She was sitting on the steps of the stairs of the fire escape and she was on the phone.

Then he noticed that she was wiping her tears away.

"I have to work damn it" he heard Kate say.

"It's over, It's over! Stop calling" he heard her say

"Just leave me alone, ok, it's over" said Kate then she shut the phone. She sat there staring at her phone for a moment. Then got up. Tony then darted off to the water cooler and started to fill one of the paper cups with water. When Kate came out she didn't even notice Tony was nearby. Tony decided he wanted to find out what happened and why she was upset. There was only one way to find out. Abby!

Tony drank the water and threw the paper cup away. He then ran back to his desk, he took some of his files as he said "I'm off to see Abby, something I have to ask her"

"About what?" asked Gibbs

"Tech stuff" said Tony as he ran off.

"Well, he could have asked me" said McGee to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was after lunch. Tony sat with his head on the table starring at Kate. Gibbs and McGee was still not back from lunch yet. Tony watched Kate and sighed. Kate was having a bad day. According to Abby, Kate has been IM-ing her all morning and has told her why she was so upset.

Abby said that last night, Kate caught her new boyfriend with another girl, they were only going out for about 3 months but Kate really liked the guy. He's name was Mike or something, Tony didn't bother to remember.

Anyway, this Mike was the one who was calling Kate the whole morning. Tony wanted to give the guy a black eye for hurting Kate.

And he was right before about her eyes being puffy, Kate had been crying when she called Abby up to tell her what happened last night.

Plus, she wasn't having a good day today too, she overslept, then Tony her dog had done her business all over the house, which Abby guessed that it has to be something the dog ate.

Kate had to clean her house up before she went to work.

On the way to work she nearly banged another car.

And she arrived late for work.

Then McGee spilled coffee on her PDA and that Mike guy has harassed her all morning.

He didn't like that Mike guy, that's for sure. How dare that idiot turn his sarcastic, funny and

witty Kate into a very creepy quiet Kate. She has not argued with him the whole time. Though he did try very hard to piss her off hoping that by getting her angry, he could get her to say something really smart and sarcastic about him and how incapable he was …usually it seems to make her happy. And also because he liked to see her mad. But she wasn't in the mood.

As all these thoughts of her ran through his head, he had not realized that he's been starring at her for quite some time and didn't even notice that McGee had returned from lunch and was already at his table until he heard

"Is he sleeping with his eyes open?" McGee said to Kate.

"I'm thinking" said Tony. He wanted to think of something that will cheer up Kate. Just then Tony got it. He had an idea.

"Kate" he called out, she looked up and gave him a I'm-really-busy look

"What to grab dinner together later?" asked Tony

"I'm not going out with you" said Kate

"No, nothing like that, Abby will be there" said Tony, he was lying, he has not invited Abby, well, not yet, he just executed his idea without consulting with those he was dragging in to help. But he knew Abby would be ok with that.

"Why am I not invited?" asked McGee at the mention of Abby.

"OK, you can go too, but you're paying" said Tony

"What?" asked McGee

"Hey, you broke her PDA, you could at least pay for Kate" said Tony

"Hey, it was your pen that…Fine, I guess that's fair" said McGee

"Hey, I'm right here, don't talk like I'm not here… I can pay for myself…We just finished lunch and you're talking about dinner?" asked Kate

"Ok, then just off for some drinks, how's that?" asked Tony

"OK" said Kate after some thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

They were at a bar that Tony chose. There was live music playing on a stage nearby. The bar had a fair amount of people in it.

McGee was not there yet, he had to finish up with something before he came. Tony had told McGee to fix Kate's PDA by the time they finished work. Tony assumed that McGee was now still busy repairing it.

Abby did manage to come along, she wasn't mad that Tony used her to get Kate to come. She was happy that they were hanging out. Though she did wish Gibbs was here too and Ducky, then the whole big family would be hanging out.

Tony didn't really want to get Gibbs, he's been in a terrible mood. Abby blamed Gibb's extra grouchiness on Gibbs not getting enough Coffee. And Ducky, well, Ducky was busy with his mother. Something about a dinner party.

Kate and Abby were busy chatting away that they didn't bother to even give Tony a look. Tony ordered drinks for them. Then when it came, he drank his drink as he looked around. He managed to spot a couple of pretty girls who seemed to have spotted him as well. He smiled at them. But he wasn't really in the mood for that, well, not today. He was on a mission. He had to cheer Kate up. He had to come up with something.

Then he noticed that there was a sign on the side of the stage. Guest were allowed to perform with the band.

"Hey, Kate" he called

Kate and Abby turned to him

"Wanna sing?" asked Tony as he pointed at the sign

"No, I can't" said Kate

"I heard that if you're having a bad day, screaming out your lungs will help, well, in this case, why don't you sing it out" said Tony

"Yeah, Kate, why don't you" Abby said

Kate shook her head and refused to go.

Tony thought for a while and said "Fine, then I'll go"

Abby and Kate watched him with their eyes open wide.

"You're going?" asked Abby and clapped her hand excitedly.

"You're going to make a fool out of yourself" said Kate

"Hey, I'm so good, I should quit my day job…besides, with my good looks, my talent, personality and charisma, I would have made it big, but I found the life of the rich and famous not my kind of thing" said Tony as he got up.

"That's hard to believe" said Kate

Tony smiled at her and walked to the stage. On the stage were a piano, guitar and drums.

He walked to the piano and spoke to the pianist.

Just then, McGee arrived and took a seat next to Abby

"What did I miss?" he asked

"He's going to perform" Abby said and pointed at Tony who was still talking to the pianist.

"No way" said McGee "Oh yeah, Kate, your PDA" said McGee and handed the PDA to Kate.

"You didn't have to finish it so fast" said Kate

"It's alright" said McGee

"Besides, Tony threatened me, that if I don't finish repairing it fast, my life would be a living hell" said McGee. Kate was surprised to hear that. Why would he care?

She turned to watch Tony who was now behind the piano. The pianist was gone.

And Tony started playing the piano.

Kate didn't know Tony could play the piano. As it seems, Tony learned it as a kid but never really liked it, but this skill came in handy when he was dealing with girls. Tony took a peek at his table and saw Abby, Kate and McGee looking at him. And smiled as he knew he had their attention.

Kate immediately recognized the song Tony was playing, it was Bad Day, by Daniel Powter.

Then Tony began to sing. There was a microphone placed near the piano so that the pianist can sing.

And so Tony sang Bad Day, but he edited it a little

_Where is the moment when we need it the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_Abbs told me your blue sky's faded to grey _

_She tells me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

Kate shot Abby a look. But Abby just smiled.

_Stand in the line just ahead of the law _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_Abbs tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

Kate was shocked that Tony wasn't lying, he really could sing, and he was good.

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out Wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that Strong _

_Well I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion when you need it the most _

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_You've seen what you like _

_And how does it feel for one more time _

_You had a bad day _

_Hey Kate_

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

Then when he was done. He got up and said "Ladies and Gentleman, that's my friend Kate over there" and pointed at Kate

"She had a bad day, help me cheer her up by clapping your hands real loud" he said

The whole bar was filled with applause. Kate found herself clapping her hands as well. Abby was shouting "ENCORE! ENCORE"

Then Tony saw what he was looking for, Kate was laughing. Mission accomplished. He took a bow.

END 

The song used is Bad Day, sung by Daniel Powter.


End file.
